Maldito Amor
by laakatoo
Summary: Kiba esta harto de no ser correspondido
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que estaba pensando en este song fic... pero hoy al finme desidi en hacerlo... espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

* * *

Maldito Amor

No se cuando comenzó a gustarme, nunca te lo dije… grabe error. Pero no solo me gusta su físico que es realmente maravilloso, tus ideales y tus pensamientos. También me gusta su forma de ser, es agradable, te sube el ánimo en seguida. Con él uno no puede estar triste, siempre estás feliz. Me gusta su carácter, puede ser muy amable, es sincero y honesto. Pero nunca he visto que le falten el respeto, se defiende con uñas y garras de lo que él considere vulnerabilidad. Es muy orgulloso, simpático, amable, solidario… es mi hombre perfecto.

Me miras, te miro.

Te ves tan lindo de perfil.

Tu pelo, tu boca,

Todo es perfecto para mí.

Todo en él es maravilloso, hasta sus defectos son encantadores, es demasiado impulsivo, pero aún así es realmente perfecto. Es realmente tierno, pero a la vez es algo "salvaje", sin duda le hace honor a su apellido. Inuzuka, música para mis oídos. Me encanta cuando me mira con sus característicos ojos cafés con forma de ojos gatunos. Cuando sonríe, cuando se enoja. Me encantan sus hermosos triángulos de color rojo en sus mejillas. Su hermosa cabellera castaña, su nariz respingada, sus fuertes brazos, su marcado torso, su altura, se delgadez.

Si tú,

Supieras como te podría querer.

Ya no,

Puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara.

Desde que tengo memoria me has gusta Inuzuka Kiba, pero nunca te lo dije, ni a ti, ni a mi mejor amiga Hinata. Estoy completamente arrepentida de no habértelo contado.

Aún recuerdo ese día, estaba sentada en el aula de clases, mirando a la ventana. De pronto, tú apareciste con Hinata de la mano, se besaron. Yo no pude contenerme, los felicite. Luego salí corriendo con dirección hacia los baños femeninos. Ahí lloré, lloré hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas, lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Y cuando desperté, seguí llorando.

Amiga, te quiero

Y nunca te voy a engañar

Amiga, lo mío

Es una triste enfermedad.

Lamento nunca habértelo contado Hinata, si es que lo hubieras sabido lo más probable es que tu relación con Kiba nunca hubiese comenzado. Pero yo quiero que tú, y sobretodo él sean felices, sin importar lo que yo piense, ni lo que yo sienta.

Recuerdo que a partir de ese día tú comenzaste a preocuparte por mí. Me veías rara. Creo que fuiste el único que noto mi cambio de ánimo. Todos los demás estaban cegados con su felicidad, por diversos motivos. Me llevaste al parque, fuimos los dos solos. Aprovechando que Hinata se encontraba en un retiro por su clan.

Ya sé, que el es tuyo

Que le voy a hacer.

Ya sé, que debo conformarme

Con ser amiga de ambos.

Todo era bastante normal, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que allí había. Kiba me compró un helado de vainilla, el se compró uno de chocolate. Me la pase muy bien, Kiba realmente es divertido. Hablamos sobre muchos temas, el estaba realmente estaba muy preocupado por mi, eso me alegró, saber que le preocupaba a alguien en este mundo… sobretodo si es que ese alguien es él. Charlamos hasta el amanecer. Él me fue a dejar hacia mi casa, y allí…

Maldito amor,

No digas que no sientes nada.

Maldita amiga,

No vuelvas a hablarme de él.

Flash Back:

-Sakura, es verdad me preocupas. Eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero verte así-. Dijo Kiba con su grabe voz-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Kiba-kun-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Tú me abrazaste-. Kiba-kun, creo que me enamore de ti.

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso nos besamos, fue un contacto maravilloso, pero amargo. Sabíamos que estábamos engañando a Hinata. Éramos conciente de eso. Pero aún así no nos detuvimos. Profundizaste el beso.

Cuando el contacto termino. Yo salí corriendo en dirección hacia mi casa, vi que tú hacías lo mismo. Me tire sobre mi cama. Y mirando al techo, pensé en todo lo que había pasado.

Maldito amor,

No digas que no sientes nada.

Maldita amiga,

Me estoy muriendo por un madito amor.

Amor, amor, amor.

No puedo seguir viviendo si no es con él.

Maldita amiga…

A la mañana siguiente me llamaste, me hiciste prometer que no le diría nada de lo que había pasado a Hinata. De todas maneras tampoco planeaba decírselo, su amistad es demasiado valiosa para mí como para romperla.

Desde ese día comenzamos a actuar diferente, hacíamos lo posible como para no quedarnos solos. Hinata, tú afortunadamente no notaste nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un día voy a besarte

Y no voy a dejarte jamás.

Pero pasó algo inesperado. Un día, después de la escuela tuve que quedarme un rato más en la aula de clases. En ese preciso momento Kiba entró al salón, nos volvimos a besar. Pero esta vez el beso, por alguna extraña razón no fue amargo. Ayudé a Kiba a llevar unos uniformes hacia la bodega de la escuela. Y allí, te encontramos besándote con Naruto, el mejor amigo de Kiba.

Un día voy a pensar en nosotros

Lo siento por ella.

En ese lugar te confesé llorando lo que había pasado con Kiba, tú no le tomaste importancia. Me dijiste que desde hace tiempo te estabas viendo con Naruto, que te habías dado cuenta que él era el verdadero amor de tu vida. Y que también te habías dado cuenta de que no le gustabas a Kiba. Sino que yo era la que le gustaba a él.

Un día tendremos que vernos las caras

Por última vez.

Desde ese día comencé a tener una relación con Kiba, tú con Naruto. Kiba realmente se había enojado con su mejor amigo, es demasiado orgulloso, al igual que Naruto, constantemente teníamos que ponernos en medio de ellos para que no pelearan, fue realmente un infierno. Pero afortunadamente aquella pelea duro poco.

Maldito amor,

No digas que no sientes nada.

Maldita amiga,

No vuelvas a hablarme de él.

Han pasado diez años desde ese entonces, ahora yo tengo 26 años. Y estoy orgullosa de ser la señora Inuzuka Sakura, y tú eres la señora Uzumaki Hinata. Hace dos meses termine definitivamente mis estudios para ser médico, Kiba es un excelente veterinario.

Quería felicitarte por el excito que esta teniendo la compañía de Naruto. Y también quería felicitarte a ti por que supe que recientemente terminaste tus estudios, y ahora eres una grandiosa profesora…

Maldito amor,

No digas que no sientes nada.

Maldita amiga,

Me estoy muriendo por un madito amor.

Amor, amor, amor.

No puedo seguir viviendo si no es con él.

Maldita amiga…

… también quería preguntarte, si es que tú y Naruto quieren ser los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo. Así es, estoy embarazada, y me alegras de que seas la primera en saberlo.

Atentamente

Tú mejor amiga Sakura.


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
